


Recovery

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Sexual Content, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-secret ending, Reader Is Not MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You have to go to therapy to help yourself out. He used to do the same... But you wonder why he stopped going.Where was Saeran? Was he still out there somewhere...?Fic on a temporary hiatus.





	Recovery

You had last seen him… years ago.

He was a friend that you had made as you went to visit your therapist to help with your depression and anxiety. Generally, you had your appointments at the same time so you would get to talk to him… But eventually, he stopped visiting. You had to keep going, but he… He didn’t.

It wasn’t a long shot to say that you were scared for his life, as you were aware that he did have some suicidal tendencies. But… You hoped that he stopped visiting because he had been helped in getting over his own problems.

It was just a normal day after you had another therapy session when a familiar figure walked past you, and you had to take a few moments to think just _where_ you had seen that person before. When you realised why, you turned around and began to run towards the person, and tapped their shoulder.

“E- Excuse me, u- um…” The red-haired man turned to face you, giving you a confused look. But then you realised… You had been hoping to see _him_ , but this man wasn’t… You could tell straight away by the glasses and golden eyes, rather than no glasses and a pretty green colour. “S- Sorry, I- I thought you were s- somebody who I l- lost contact with a few m- months ago…”

The man grinned, and laughed before holding out his hand. “No worries! You don’t have to apologise-“ He then froze, and his hand dropped. “H- Hey, there’s no need to cry! Wait-!” You had started to run away from the man when tears began to form in your eyes, a deep pit of regret forming in your stomach.

_Why did you think that man looked like Saeran?!_

_Maybe… it was the red hair?_

 

 

Saeyoung: I just bumped into a strange lady, I hope I didn’t scare her…

MC: ?

Zen: Saeyoung… You scare all of the ladies, don’t you?

MC: Hey, he didn’t scare me off, did he?

Zen: Well, yeah, but… You’re kinda weird just like him. Wacky sense of humour and all that.

MC: :/

Saeyoung: ANYWAY!!!

Saeyoung: She… She thought I was somebody who she had lost contact with. When she realised that I wasn’t the person, she began to cry and ran off…

Saeyoung: I want to find out if she is okay, but… I don’t know where she went off to.

Zen: Well… Tell me what she looks like, I can try and keep an eye out for her.

Saeyoung: I will later, I’m just wondering though… With how she cried the way that she did, and with how anxious she seemed… And the fact that she was near the building where Saeran had therapy in… Could she be a patient there too?

MC: Huh, maybe….

 

 

As you finally got home to the small apartment which you lived in, you went straight into the kitchen just to be met with quiet meowing. That was your little kitten, who you had recently adopted from an animal shelter. She was absolutely adorable, and her fur was the colour of milk chocolate. That led to you calling her Cocoa, and Cocoa quickly became your only friend.

“Hey there… Are you hungry? I’ll get you some food…” You then got some of Cocoa’s cat food, put some into a bowl, before you led Cocoa into the lounge so that you could go on your laptop as she ate. “There you go, Cocoa…”

You then lay on the sofa, and perched your laptop as best as you could on your legs. You would be mostly spending time doing little things such as writing or doodling, as well as scrolling through the internet, but today… You weren’t feeling too into doing any of that.

“Oh Cocoa…What do I do…?” You pushed your arm off the sofa, before petting your kitten behind her ears, hearing a quiet yet satisfied purr as you did so. “I miss Saeran so much… I wonder if he’s still out there, somewhere…” Cocoa was quick to pick up on how upset you were, so when you closed your laptop and lay back again, she settled herself on your lap and looked at you with curious eyes. She then settled herself down, and fell asleep quickly. “Yeah… Maybe I do need to have a quick sleep…”

But your phone ringing cut off your attempt at sleep.

A call from an unknown number… And the reject call option had vanished.

It was absolutely _terrifying_ having no choice but to answer it. You remained completely silent, but then… A voice broke through the silence. The most that you could tell was that the person was a woman.

“ _You have no need to be scared… I just wish to tell you that you have been chosen, ____. Chosen to bring paradise to those around the country through a brilliant sacrifice… I will give you more details at another time, so you do not need to worry yet.”_

Then the call ended, and you could feel your body going stiff. You heard what the woman had said, but you never _heard_ it. You just focussed in on a few words… Your name, ‘sacrifice’, and ‘worry’.

And that scared you more than anything.

Cocoa had woke up by that point, and was quietly meowing worriedly in your direction as you started shaking. You burst into tears for the second time that day as you held Cocoa in your hands, and let the feeling of her soft fur lull you into a light and dreamless sleep.


End file.
